Cameron and Mike
This article focuses on the interactions between Cameron and Mike. Overview .]] Mike and Cameron do not interact much until A Mine Is a Terrible Thing to Waste, despite being placed on the same team. However, Cameron learns of Mike's alternate personalities, but keeps Mike's secret from Zoey, Mike's crush (later his lover). Cameron also tells Mike that he will help him to control his personalities, leading the two of them to become friends. Meanwhile, Cameron learns how untrustworthy Scott is, and tries to get Mike's help in order to vote him off, but fails as Scott uses the McLean-Brand Chris Head to save himself from the elimination. Knowing how big of a threat those two are, Scott breaks their alliance by voting Mike off in Grand Chef Auto. In Total Drama All-Stars, Cameron and Mike are once again placed on the same team. When Mike is unable to summon any of his personalities and had lapses in his memory, Cameron attempts to help, unaware of his evil personality, Mal. As the season progress, Mal will play mind games with Cameron, causing him to be distrustful towards the other campers, and often tricks Cameron which causes him to be injured. Before Cameron leaves the competition, Mal reveals his true identity to him. Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Truth or Laser Shark In this episode, Cameron is the first to finally catch on to Mike's condition, observing Mike as he has a conversation with "Chester" in his sleep. Ice Ice Baby In this episode, Cameron has further studied Mike’s condition enough to know how to bring certain personalities out. When their team found themselves losing the challenge with their ice fort melting around them, Jo tried to get Mike to do his “Svetlana” thing and be catapulted over to the enemy team’s fort. Knowing Mike couldn't be able to transform voluntarily, Cameron gave “Svetlana” a dramatic, announcer-style introduction that instantly brought out Svetlana. Finders Creepers As Cameron attempts to retrieve the first clue from the hole in the tree, Mike encouraged him and referred to him as “Cam,” in a manner similar to how Zoey encouraged him in the previous episode. Later, after Zoey, Brick, and Jo were taken by the spider, Cameron found himself in charge of the team. He tried to get Mike (who was stuck in his “Vito” personality) and Anne Maria to stop making out and come help him in the challenge, eventually resorting to yelling at them for the first time ever. This convinced them to come along with him into the cave, where he himself was eventually captured by the spider before their team lost. Backstabbers Ahoy! Cameron is watching Mike interact with his various personalities in his sleep once more, describing him as “a walking talking psychology book.” Thus, Cameron was now eagerly studying Mike’s behavior and taking notes in a small sketchpad. During the second part of the challenge, Cameron once again managed to bring out Svetlana, who aided them in the challenge. A Mine Is a Terrible Thing to Waste They developed a strong friendship in this episode. Mike and Cameron shared the first mine cart as they headed down the tracks, and as a result were separated from the others when they hit a fork in the tracks. When Cameron woke up to find Mike still unconscious, he eventually managed to wake him up by hitting him in the head with a flashlight. Later, as Cameron became weaker due to the radioactivity setting in, Mike carried him on his back. When Mike referred to Cameron as “buddy,” Cameron was very happy about finally having a real friend. When Mike saw Cameron and Zoey under attack by a giant mutated gopher, he raced over to save them and tried to hold the gopher back by grabbing onto its jaws. All three of them were eventually saved by Brick, who was eliminated later in the episode. Right before the elimination, Cameron talked to Mike behind the Maggots’ cabin, and told him that he knew about his Multiple Personality Disorder. Mike was at first scared about his secret being out, and frantically asked Cameron how he knew, to which Cameron said that sixteen years in a bubble make one very observant. He then told Mike that he could help him control his personalities, in exchange for an alliance between them against new teammate Scott, whom Cameron didn’t trust. Mike was more excited about the chance to control his personalities and picked up Cameron in a tight hug, thanking him vigorously. The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean by pushing Zoey into the water.]]Cameron is seen helping Mike be himself and winning Zoey's affections which Mike is grateful for. Cameron listens to Mike whenever he has a suggestion on how to do the challenges. In the confessional, Cameron explains all the triggers of Chester, Svetlana, Vito and Manitoba Smith. Cameron does tell Mike that he should tell Zoey about his condition which Mike says he will in about ten years. Mike and Cameron both voted for Scott during the elimination ceremony. Grand Chef Auto Cameron feels guilty that he accidentally told Scott about Mike's multiple personalities. During the challenge. Mike was going to tell Cameron that they needed to only use a little bit of paint to make a mark until Scott forced him to go. Cameron realized that he has not been helping Mike throughout the episode and feels like a bad friend. Cameron is saddened when Scott chooses Mike to be eliminated. Brain vs. Brawn: The Ultimate Showdown Mike was one of Cameron's most vocal supporters during the final challenge and cheers with everyone else when Cameron defeats Lightning. In Lightning's ending, Mike tells Cameron to try and get up to avoid losing to Lightning; however, Cameron states he can't move the suit without any power, leads to Lightning's winning. Total Drama All-Stars Evil Dread Cameron encourages Mike to turn into Manitoba Smith during the digging challenge. He smiles when Mike helps out. Saving Private Leechball While the two are getting ready for bed, Mike makes a comment about how awesome the spa hotel is. Cameron agrees before proceeding to worry about the exiled Sam. Mike later attempts to summon Svetlana for the challenge. After a moment, Cameron asks if she has taken control. Mike sighs and responds that he's still himself. Moon Madness At the beginning of the episode, Mike, as Mal, tripped Cameron while he is descending the cabin's stairs and broke his glasses. While everyone believes that it was an accident, Zoey is the only one who saw what Mike had done. After being told by Zoey, Cameron confronts Mike about what happen to which he apologizes and tells Cameron about his inability to transform to his other personalities. Cameron forgives Mike and says he will help him figure out his problem. Under the effects of the Blue Harvest Moon, Mike becomes Mal and leads Cameron away from the group while still pretending to be Mike. As Cameron begins to deduce what may have happened to Mike after Scott hits him in Evil Dread, Mal causes Cameron to slip and tumble down a slope. During the elimination ceremony, Cameron was transferred to the Villainous Vultures when he attempts to leave the island. Cameron then tells Mike that he will find a way to solve his alternate personalities problem, not realizing that he is actually talking to Mal instead of Mike. You Regatta Be Kidding Me When Chris said the teams were merging Cameron allowed Mike into his and Zoey's alliance but in the confessional he says it will only be temporary. Cameron seems aware of the potential of an evil personality and mentioned to Zoey that Mike always came back when she was in danger. During the elimination ceremony, it is revealed that due to an unanimous vote, Cameron is eliminated. Zoey and Cameron both stand up in protest confessing that they didn't vote for Cameron. Chris then reveals that Cameron will not be eliminated because Duncan had already been arrested, therefore out of the game. Mike (Mal) then reveals in the confessional that he tampered with the votes. Zeek And Ye Shall Find Cameron began to distrusts the other contestants due to the tampered votes from the last episode. Mal tries to calm Cameron down and offers to search around for clues on who might have rigged the elimination ceremony. In the cabins, Cameron found the votes underneath Mike's bed but is unsure if Mike really did it. The next morning, Mike regains Cameron's trust by warning him that everyone is out to get him, including his new friend, Gwen. The two of them are paired up during the challenge. Inside the mines, Mal encourage Cameron to kiss Courtney in order to pull Scott into their alliance to which he complies. Later, Cameron fell into a hole but manage to hang onto a root. Mal leaves in order to find something to pull him up but reveals that he is going to let Cameron fall to his death by dropping a rock at him. However, by the time he came back, Cameron had already fell and Mal believes that there is one less loose end to be worried about. After Cameron was removed from the competition due to the injuries, Mal reveals himself to Cameron and tells him of his true intentions back in the mines, causing Cameron to scream in terror. The Obsta-Kill Kourse Mal explains his reasoning for eliminating Cameron in the previous episode. He then later compares Cameron to gum stuck on the underside of a shoe. During the zipline portion of the challenge, Mal comes up with a plan to defeat Alejandro using the combined weight of Zoey and himself. This causes Zoey to tell him he sounds similar to Cameron. The Final Wreck-ening Cameron is brought back in order to help Zoey to win. When Zoey asks if Mike will return, Cameron has doubts and believes that Mike could merely be another personality that is lost forever. During the challenge Mal picks Cameron up and throws him down to the lower moat. When Mike regains control, Cameron is very happy to see him again. Erin's Total Magical Adventure Pilot While the two are getting ready for bed, Mike makes a comment about how awesome the Team Hope car is. Cameron agrees saying they have comfortable and luxury rooms in their style. They also seem weird out of Owen's behavior on Mr. Coconut, although they shrug it off. Logo Loco-Motive Trivia *Both their original designs have lighter skin tone and lighter hair. *Despite their friendship, Cameron is indirectly the cause of Mike's elimination in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, as he is the one who accidentally reveals to Scott that Mike has multiple personality disorder, leading to Scott's blackmailing of Mike. **Likewise in the following season, one of Mike's alternate personality, Mal ends up slowly betraying Cameron to the point he becomes defenseless and ultimately eliminated. *In both seasons they participate in, one reaches the finale and the other is eliminated in the ninth episode. **Mike was eliminated in Grand Chef Auto in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. **Cameron was eliminated in Zeek And Ye Shall Find in Total Drama All-Stars. *Both were also eliminated irregularly in the season the other reached the finale. **Mike was eliminated by Scott's sole vote in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, as that was the reward of the challenge. **Cameron was eliminated due to injury in Total Drama All-Stars. *Both have forced Scott to face his fear of sharks at some point in the series. **In The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean, Mike pushes him into the water and orders him to push the Mutant Maggots' raft to shore. **In You Regatta Be Kidding Me, Cameron uses Scott as bait so his team can have an "engine" for their raft. ***Both instances occurred in the eighth episode of a season. See also Category:Interaction Category:Friendships